Not Such A Happy Ending
by Bill-Kaulitz's-Lil-Fairy
Summary: We all know that Sirius hates Bellatrix. But why? Ya she's a death eater, but we does it seem like he hates her the most? This, my dear friends is why. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! This is the first chapter in my first every fanfic, I hope you like it! I know it's not really all that interesting right now, but I just wanna see how many people well actually read it. Please no flame, because if you missed the memo up there, this is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!

"Lola!"

"Lola!" Sirius yelled for about the millionth time, "Get down here, we're gonna be late!" No answer from upstairs. _What the hell is she doing up there? _"LOLA!" he screamed.

"Black I swear if you yell one more time I'll curse you into the next century!" she yelled back. _God! Why can't he wait one- what why's he stopped screaming? He's been at it for ages. What's he planning?_

Suddenly the door burst open, and Sirius was standing there with his wand out.

"Oh, so I'm 'Black" now am I?" he asked, "In case you've forgotten you're a Black as well, seeing as you married me." He sprayed her with water.

"Yeah,yeah," she said taking her own wand out and drying herself.

"So are you ready yet?"

"Seeing as I'm in sweats, what do you think?" Lola replied turning back to the bed. "Emmy has a temp," She lifted up a baby, they baby had curly black hair, and dark blue eyes.

"Oh," Sirius said worriedly, "is it serious?"

"No, but I don't think she should go out."

"All rightly, I'll go floo Jamesy and tell him we can't make it," he said.

"What?" "No, one of us should go it's, Lily's baby shower!" Lola said. "I planned the thing!"

"I know but-" Sirius started.

"But nothing!" "Go!" Lola said.

"Fine," Sirius said, "I'm leaving," heading downstairs.

"Don't forget the present!" Lola yelled.

"I know," Sirius called back, "I know!"

"Daddy," came a small voice from upstairs, "daddy."

"Someone wants to say goodbye," Lola said coming down the stairs.

"Bye Emmy," Sirius said taking her from Lola, "I love you."

"I love you," Emmy said kissing him, "I love you."

"Come on Emmy," Lola said taking Emmy back, "Daddy's going to Uncle James, and Auntie Lily's."

"I want to go," Emmy said.

"No Emmy's sick," Lola told her.

"Not sick," Emmy said coughing.

"Yes you are," Sirius said, "we'll go again when Emmy feels better."

"Okay Daddy."

"See I told you she likes me better," Sirius said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah," Lola said kissing him, "yeah,yeah.

"But hey I still love you," Sirius said kissing her back.

"Meh, I love you too," Lola said, "Now GO!"

"Ruin the moment," Sirius said stepping up to the fireplace.

"Tell Lils congrats for me," Lola said, "and tell her I'm really sorry, and that Emmy and I will come over real soon."

"Okay," Sirius said taking a handful of floo powder and throwing it in the fire.

"Bye bye Daddy," Emmy said waving.

"Bye Ems," Sirius said stepping into the fire, "Godric's Hallow!" And in whoosh of smoke he was gone.

Did you like it? Hate it? Oh crap! Why'd I upload this! EEEPPPP!


	2. Chapter 2

Well err hiya! Soo how come none of you commented on my last chapter?? Huh? Huh? Well anyway... here's chp 2!! Hope you like it!! Disclaimer: All characters, exept Emmy, and Lola, belong to Mrs. J.k. Rowling. Bah! If they were mine, I wouldnt have to finish my geographie project??

"Always late aren't we Padfoot?" James Potter asked his best friend. "You know you could've helped with the decorating."

"Well you know me," Sirius said stepping out of the fireplace, and chucking Lola's present to James, which James caught.

"Where's Lola?" Lily asked coming into the sitting room.

"I'm great thanks for asking," Sirius said.

"Oh, hey Sirius how are you?" Lily asked, then continued without stopping, "where's Lola?"

"Emma had a temperature so she decided to stay; she says she's really sorry though."

"What Emmys sick and you're here?" Lily practically yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey," Sirius said taking a step back, "Lola nearly forced me at wand point."

"Ooo Paddies sacred of his wifey?" James mocked, "What's she gonna do?" "Make you hold her purse?"

"Have you forgotten that one time we told that Lockhart git she fancied him?" Sirius asked. "Remember that idiotic poem he wrote and sung to her during lunch; remember what she did to us?"

James shuddered, "Ya, she stole all of our clothes and replaced them with wedding gowns." "Those Slytherin prats hummed the wedding march for a month after that episode!"

"Where's Remus and Peter?" Sirius asked.

"Right here Pads," Remus aid coming in through the door closely followed by Peter.

"Moony, Wormtail how's it?" Sirius asked.

"Great Pads great," Remus replied.

"James get the door!" Lily yelled.

"Well Prongsy you hear her go," Sirius said, "while I sit here and eat your lovely candy." He took a handful of hard candy from the table, and grinned.

"I'll go help lily in the kitchen," Remus said leaving.

"Come one James," Peter said, "let's go before Mad-Eye blasts your door down.

"Godric's Hallow," he said, and he was gone.

"Bye bye," Emmy said still waving.

"Emmy honey he's gone." Lola said, "Come on time for your bath."

"Mommy Mommy can I have the pink bubbles?" Emmy begged. "Please!" she added.

"'Course baby," Lola said and she ran up the stairs.

"Weeeeeeeee!" shouted Emmy laughing.

"Good girl," Lola said watching Emmy play in the tub.

"Ooo mommy blue bubbles!" Emmy said.

Lola took out her wand and made a whole rainbow of bubbles shoot out of it. Emmy giggled

"Come on, bed time," Lola said taking her out and drying her. After Emmy had her P.J.s on she said, "Mommy sing, please."

Lola sung, "Rock a by baby on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bell breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come Emmy cradle and all."

"Yay mommy," Emmy said yawning, "Goodnigh-" she fell asleep.

"Night Ems," Lola said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. Lola softly laid Emmy in her crib.

Crash! Emmy whimpered.

"Hush baby, hush," Lola said. Emmy fell back asleep.

_Oh my god what was that? _Lola grabbed her wand and walked quietly down the stairs.

"Where are they?" a cruel female voice snarled, "Are you sure this is the Blacks?"

"Y-yes ma'am," answered a male. "I'm sure."

"Well go look around then!"

"Yes ma'am."

He was coming right to where Lola was hiding. _Move,_ she told herself. Too late, the man opened the door.

"Well who do we have here?" the man said.

"Who Rookwood?"

"Looks like Mrs. Black," Rookwood said grabbing Lola and pulling her into the sitting room.

"W-who are you?" Lola asked.

"I'm Rookwood," the man said.

"And I bet you know me," the female said taking her mask off.

"Bellatrix!" Lola said.

"Hello my dear cousin-in-law," Bella said, "where's dear Sirius?"

"Like I'd tell you, I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged," Bella said, "but if we kill you know, who will tell us where he is?" "Rookwood go see if he's daughter's here."

"No she's with Sirius," Lola said, the same time Emmy called, "Mommy?" Damn she had to get Sirius's big mouth. O god Sirius.

Bella laughed as Rookwood came running down with Emmy bawling in his arms.

"Leave her alone!" Lola yelled struggling against Bella's binding spell.

"Now why would I do that?" Bella asked, "Either you tell us what we want to know, or she dies."

Emmy or Sirius? Emmy or Sirius?

"He went to go see Dumbledore!" Lola lied.

"Did he?" Bella said laughing, "For your information we know for a fact that Dumbledore is meeting with the minister at this very moment." "One more chance, where is he?"

"I-I don't know," Lola said, "Please don't hurt her, please!"

"She is kinda cute," Rookwood said holding up Emmy, "The Dark Lord could use her, she is a Black."

"The Dark Lord has me!" Bella said he eyes flashing, "I'm the only Black he needs!"

"Well sorry," Rookwood said, "Then what do we do with them?"

"We kill them both," Bella said, "or we kill one, and use the other to bargain with."

"Kill me!" Lola cried, "Me kill me, don't hurt her please." She begged.

"Well in that case," Bella said drawing her wand, "Crucio!" she yelled.

"Mommy help me!" Emmy screamed in pain, "Mommy Daddy please help me!" "Make it stop Mommy please, Daddy help me!" she cried.

"Stop please stop, she's only a baby, please!" Lola sobbed, she couldn't do anything but beg, seeing as Bella's binding spell was so strong.

Bella did stop, for a moment. Then, "Avada Kedvra!" Emmy hung limp in Rookwood's arms.

"Emmy!' Lola yelled crying, "Emmy oh Emmy…" she trailed off crying. "I kill you, you bitch I'LL KILL YOU!" she struggled harder against the spell.

Rookwood threw Emmy onto the couch, her dark curls tangled up.

"I'll kill you!" Lola yelled again.

"Aww so sad," Bella said, "Missing you're brat?" "Think you can hurt me?" "Fine bring it." Bella released her.

"Crucio!" Lola yelled; nothing happened. _Oh no._

"You have to mean it!" Bella said, "Like this: Crucio!" Lola screamed in pain.

"Well this has been a blast," Bella said, "Good-bye Mrs. Black." "Avada Kedvra!" Lola fell over, tears streaming down her face, her last thought, _Sirius._

"Come on!" Rookwood yelled, "Let's go."

"Hold on," Bella said conjuring up a black tulip and placing it on Lola, "there just something for Siri to remember me by."

"Okay," Rookwood said, "Enough with the melo-drama lets go." And the two death-eaters stepped out and disappeared into the night.

Teehee! So how d'you like it?? Please review!


End file.
